1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watt-hour meter configured to measure electricity consumption in loads and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A watt-hour meter has been widely used to measure electricity consumption in homes, business offices or factories. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication 2004-226094 discloses a watt-hour meter having: a detector configured to measure electricity consumption by loads; a controller configured to edit data detected by the detector into a measurement value; a display configured to show the measurement value edited by the controller. In several cases, the data communication between the detector and the controller may be performed by wireless communication or the like.